Generally, conventional laminators include a heating roller unit having two heating rollers, and two rolling shafts which are respectively provided at upper and lower portions of the laminator and each supports a paper tube wound with a film thereon. The films of the two paper tubes along with an objective material are supplied between the two heating rollers, so that the films are coated on upper and lower surfaces of the objective material. However, in the conventional laminator, because the films are supplied between the two heating rollers by only the rotating force of the two heating rollers, both the paper tubes wound with the films are not evenly rotated. Thus, the films of the two paper tubes are loosely supplied between the heating rollers while being coated on the upper and lower surfaces of the objective material. Therefore, the conventional laminator is problematic in that air pockets may be undesirably generated between the film and the surface of the objective material, thus increasing the number of defective products. The conventional laminator further cause wrinkles formed on the surface of the film-coated products.
To solve the problems experienced in the above-mentioned conventional laminator, a film roll holder 10 for laminators was proposed, as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the drawing, two film roll holders 10 are provided at predetermined portions of each of upper and lower rolling shafts 11 which are respectively provided above and below a heating roller unit 12 in the laminator. A film roll is supported around each of the two rolling shafts 11 by the film roll holders 10. Each of the film roll holders 10 includes a shaft hole 1 which is axially holed in the film roll holder 10 to allow the film roll holder 10 to be fitted over the rolling shaft 11 through the shaft hole 1. The film roll holder 10 in the above state is mounted on the rolling shaft 11 by a first locking bolt 2. The film roll holder 10 further includes a support blade unit 4 which is mounted on an upper portion of the film roll holder 10 by a plurality of second locking bolts 3 to support a paper tube of the film roll on the rolling shaft 11 while an outer edge of the support blade unit 4 is in contact with an inner surface of the paper tube of the film roll.
However, the conventional film roll holder 10 is problematic as follows: The conventional film roll holder 10 is possible to support the film roll when the film roll is rotated in only one direction. Therefore, when the film roll is rotated in a reverse direction, the film roll holder 10 cannot execute a role as the holder for supporting the film roll. Furthermore, the film generally has at one surface thereof a release layer. Thus, when a user mistakenly sets the film roll to a rolling shaft in a reverse direction, the laminator with the conventional film roll holder 10 may not coat the film on the surface of the objective material, thus causing defective products. Furthermore, when the film roll is set around each of the rolling shafts, the film roll must be precisely positioned to be parallel with the rolling shaft. Therefore, the laminator with the conventional film roll holder 10 forces the user to pick up the heavy film rolls to a height of the two rolling shafts for the film roll setting process.